Don't You Remember?
by diannasgayberry
Summary: Brittany is on her way to Santana's house for a date but she gets in an accident. Brittany survives but she is left with some remarkable consequences that could effect Her and Santana forever.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was late to Santana's by 10 minutes. It wasn't her fault she had a late start this morning. Cuddling with Lord Tubbington took longer than she expected and it was already 11 am by the time she made it out of bed. Pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail, Brittany hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly, ignoring her cellphone ringing in the distance.

"Where the hell is she?" Santana whispered as she plopped down on her bed, wondering what was making the blonde so late. They were supposed to go to the movies and sit in the back so they could make out while everyone was watching a chick-flick.

Brittany rushed out the door and hopped on her motorbike and and fumbled with the helmet, making sure it was securely tightened. Humming, she started the bike and took off. Santana's house was closer to the city than her's and it was about 10 minutes away. She came to a stop light and waited for the light to turn green. She sped into the middle of the intersection, only to be met with a truck running the red light and colliding into the side of Brittany.

Car horns beeped and people yelled until they noticed the sight in front of them. Brittany was thrown from her bike, a good 5 feet. The trucker stumbled out of his vehicle, obviously intoxicated. Police and ambulance sirens sounded off in the distance and the scene became very dark.

Santana was becoming worried. It had been at least an hour since Brittany was supposed to arrive, and she hadn't been answering her phone. "This isn't funny Britt," Santana thought. She started to pace around her room, waiting for Brittany's smiling face to appear in her door. Her phone started to buzz and she quickly picked it up, bewildered to see the contact. It was Brittany's mom.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

"Hi Santana, It's Mrs. Pierce. There's been an accident with Brittany," she sounded upset and Santana could hear people sobbing on the other end of the line.

"What? What kind of accident?" Santana asked. Tears began to run down her face causing her eye makeup to run.

"She got hit my a truck while riding her motorbike. She's in the hospital in critical condition. Get here now! Please hurry!"

Santana raced to the hospital, trying to refrain from sobbing. She made her way to the ER unit, stopping to catch her breath once in a while because she was running so fast. She saw Brittany's parents in the distance and she jogged over to them.

"Where is she!? Tell me! I have to see her! Please!" Santana broke down.

"She's in critical care right now sweetie, we can't even see her," Mr. Pierce looked down at his feet, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It seemed like hours passed until Brittany woke up. She had been in a coma for what seemed like 10 hours.

"She's awake," a nurse said quietly. Santana brushed past her and into the room, only to find a severely bruised and injured Brittany lying in bed. She had broken both of her arms, a leg, and she had bruised a coupled ribs. Her hair was red with blood and scratches and bruises lined her face. She was still the sweet, angel faced Brittany, but disheveled.

"Brittany, baby, are you ok?" Santana placed her hand on Brittany's forehead. She felt the urge to kiss her but she thought it wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Who….Who.. Who are you?" Brittany whispered through tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana looked on at Brittany with shock, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Britt, it's me, Santana. I'm your girlfriend, Santana reassured her.  
"Girlfriend?" Brittany looked at her with disgust. "I don't have a girlfriend! Who are you!? Who are these people!?" Brittany's eyes darted around the room, focusing on her parents and Santana.  
"We're your family, sweetheart," Mrs. Pierce replied. Brittany's face became cherry red and her fingers tightened into a fist.  
"Where am I!? What's wrong with me!?" Brittany turned to find her arm attached to chords and medical equipment, she realized her arms and legs, bandaged up. In a swift movement, she swung her arm and hit the heart rate monitor and medical machines began to alarm as they hit the floor. She began to scream "What's wrong with me!?"  
"Brittany, calm down! It's ok baby," Santana reached to touch Brittany's arm but she swat her hand away.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Brittany yelled directly at Santana. Santana backed away from the deranged girl, as Mrs. Pierce began to call for the nurses. Swarms of nurses crowded the door way and hospital security ran in. Brittany began to wail for help as security and nurses held her down. One nurse stepped forward and stuck syringe into Brittany's arm. The girl began to calm as she slowly released her grip and fell back onto the bed. Her vision went black.  
Meanwhile in the hallway…  
"What's wrong with her doctor? She didn't know who I was," Santana asked the doctor timidly. The doctor brushed his hand through his greasy hair and stared back up at Santana. The hallway was quiet, only the sound of nurses' bustling feet sounded the vicinity.  
"Well, Brittany has suffered severe brain damage. Physically, she's fine, however she does have a large amount of long term memory loss. Also, her mental state isn't the best. That's why she had a panic attack. She won't get better in a few days. It could be weeks, months, even years until she recovers. We'll keep her in the hospital for a few more weeks, just to monitor her, and make sure her bones heal efficiently. Then in about a month or so, she will be released into a mental facility."  
"A mental facility!?" Santana yelled. "You're going to send her to a mental hospital? For crazy people!? Britt is not crazy!"  
"I'm aware of that Miss Lopez, however, she is in a very fragile state and she is not able to live and take care of herself. She needs to be monitored. Just for a few months. If she does show progress, then we will consider releasing her into her parent's care."  
"But Brittany graduates in a couple months! So do I. We're supposed to start a life together in New York City!" Santana began to become confused and irritated.  
"I'm sorry Miss Lopez, but there's nothing I can do. She'll have to wait to finish high school after she becomes well again. But, I can tell you one thing. Be gentle with her. She won't remember you for a while. Her memory could be gone for a couple months, or a couple years, or forever. We just have to be patient, and wait it out. My advice for you is to become her friend. Show her your interest in her, and perhaps soon, she'll remember."  
"So you're telling me, that I have to try to make her fall in love with me again?" Santana looked down at her feet.  
"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. First, introduce yourself, then start a friendship, take her on a couple dates. Make her trust you, and everything will be fine." Doctor Shelby put his hand on Santana's shoulder, as to show a sign of comfort.  
"This won't be easy," Santana whispered to herself. She stared towards the door that led to Brittany's room. She made her way into the doorway and peered through. Brittany was staring at the ceiling, her blue eyes captivated and at peace. A smile grew on Santana's face as she stared at the lovely blonde.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to get Brittany back. I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Santana asked Doctor Shelby.

"No, I think that would be great. She could use some cheering up. Just remember to be gentle," Doctor Shelby chuckled and began to lead Brittany's parents down the hall.

Santana stared at the door, her stomach doing somersaults. All of a sudden, her palms started to sweat and she felt like throwing up. She was worried. What if Brittany could never love her again? What if she ends up hating her for the rest of her life? A million thoughts ran through Santana's head as she reached for the door knob. Her shaky hands turned the knob in a slow moment, and the door opened. Santana stepped closer to the bed, Brittany not moving a muscle.

"May I sit?" Santana asked, gesturing towards the empty chair at Brittany's bed side. Brittany moved her head slowly to look at Santana.

"Yeah, I guess," Brittany sighed. Santana sat down on the chair and crossed her legs.

"How are you doing b- I mean...How are you doing?" Santana stuttered. Brittany tensed her face and then wrinkled her nose.

"I could be better. I mean, I don't even know who I am. They told me my name and what happened to me, but I don't know. It's like I'm alive, in this body that I don't even know. Maybe it would've been better if I died in the accident..."

"Don't say that!" Santana yelled. Brittany whipped her head to look at her.

"What do you care anyways? Who are you?" Brittany whispered, her voice gravely and rough.

"I'm Santana Lopez. I'm your..your...best friend." Santana pursed her lips and looked in another direction.

"I have a best friend?" Brittany looked surprised and yet intrigued.

Santana laughed,"Yes you have a best friend. I've always been your friend."

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm sick."

"Sick? Brittany, you were just in a motorbike accident. It's perfectly understandable that you would wake up and freak out," Santana reassured her.

"But I lost my memory. I don't remember anything. Hell, I can't even remember my parents. Not to mention, I'm sick in the mind." Brittany rolled her eyes and stared back up at the ceiling.

"So what if you lost your memory? You may not remember all the memories we- I mean you made but you can create new ones," Santana became worried she was scaring the girl.

"With who?"

"With me," Santana smiled at her with love and adoration. Brittany cracked a smile back, just for a few seconds before returning to a frown.

"It's this..pain."

"What pain?" Santana asked, curiosity and worry overtaking her face.

"Pain. I have this pain inside of me and I don't know what it is."

"What does it feel like? Is it physical?" Santana questioned.

"No. It's in my head. It hurts," Brittany began to cry as she spoke. Santana reached out to wipe the tears but Brittany pushed her away. "I feel empty. I feel like nothing. I am nothing."

"You are something, Britt. You're Brittany Susan Pierce!"

"Yes, I may have a name, but nothing else. I'm just a name. That's all I am. A name." Brittany's voice cracked as she finished her sentence. The air in the room became stiffer and Santana wanted to cry as well.

"A name means a lot," Santana tried to reason, but Brittany ignored her.

"A name doesn't define a person. Their soul does. And I don't feel like I have a soul, or a spirit. I'm just empty." Brittany managed to smile sadly as she closed her eyes. A couple seconds passed and Santana could tell the pretty girl had fallen asleep.

What could Santana do? She felt empty as well. Seeing her one true love, disappearing in front of her, was heartbreaking. She needed to keep trying. She needed to show Brittany true love, and that she wasn't empty or emotionless. She needed to show Brittany how she could be a new person. All Santana wanted was to let her feel again. To feel how being alive, really was.

Santana slowly walked out of the hospital room, turning once more to see the sleeping beauty.

"I love you, Britt," she whispered before stepping out and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

What seemed like a thousand doctor visits passed, dozens of hospital meals were eaten. and Brittany still laid in her bed. Quiet. Not talking to anyone. It was clear that she was depressed. Her appetite decreased to just a piece of bread and a glass of water a day, resulting in her bony body. Her form wasn't fit and muscular anymore. She transformed from a beautiful dancer to a worn out skinny string bean. Her face always had very little color and her eyes turned from a breathtaking blue, to a empty grey. Her parents visited three times a week due to their busy schedule, however, Santana managed to visit every single day. She would cut Glee rehearsal or cheerio practice, and work on her homework beside Brittany's bed.

Even though Brittany had changed, Santana still thought of Brittany as the angel faced girl she had fallen in love with at cheer leading camp. Only this time, she was damaged. It broke Santana's heart to see Brittany so out of place. The nurses would have to sedate Brittany every time she would have a meltdown, and it tore Santana in two. She had made a little progress in her mental state, but she still hadn't gained any of her memory back. It had been two and a half months and Brittany's bones had healed. Doctor Shelby said it was time for her to be released from the hospital and sent to the mental institution in Cleveland, Ohio. There, he said, she would be able to be monitored by professionals and it would help to ease her back into normal life.

Santana was skeptical about it. What if they treated Britt like an insane person, or a prisoner. But, she only wanted the best for her love. Santana had graduated, along with the rest of her classmates, only leaving Brittany behind. Santana had got accepted into NYU but told the board of admissions she would have to postpone her arrival until Brittany was feeling better, and could move with her.

The doctors agreed that Santana could take Brittany to the mental facility, the Saturday after she graduated.

"Where am I going?" Brittany asked. Santana glanced over at Brittany who was staring out the car window, looking at the green pastures rolling by.

"Well, you're going to a special home," Santana told her. Brittany fiddled around in her seat before turning to look at Santana.

"Will you be coming with me?" Brittany questioned.

"No, I'm afraid I can't Britt. I'm sorry but I can't live there. I'm not..."

"Not what?" Brittany looked confused.

"Not like you and the other people there," Santana felt like a jerk after she told Brittany the truth.

"How am I special?" Brittany frowned. Santana didn't want to make her feel bad, she just wanted her to know the truth.

"You aren't in a very stable mental state right now, and they just want to make sure you're okay." Don't worry though, you'll only be there for a couple months and then you can come live with me!"

"Live with you?" Brittany smiled.

"Yes! You'll be turning 18 in a couple months and you can come live with me! I talked your parents and the school principal and they agreed to let you finish high school online," Santana grinned. Brittany nodded her head before turning back around.

"Santana, why do you like me so much? Like the doctors say, I'm sick."

Santana was trying to avoid this question because it was too soon to tell Brittany that she loved her. They had just started to be friends and she didn't want to scare her away.

"Britt, you're very special to me. I don't think you're crazy, or sick, or mentally disabled. I think you're perfect. And I'm proud to be your friend."

"You really mean that? You're proud to be my friend?" Brittany grinned from ear to ear, her eyes turning back to blue.

"Proudly so."


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled up to a large brick building in the middle of nowhere. The closest house was at least 6 miles away, leaving the institution isolated and alone. Green pastures and wide open farmland surrounded the area, making it peaceful yet too quiet for Santana. They got out of the car, Brittany's smile faded one she got a clear view of the building. It seemed cold, no one was outside, and all of the windows were either tinted our blocked out. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine sweetie." Brittany nodded slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with Santana. If she looked her directly in the eyes, she would start crying. Santana had become Brittany's best friend, and Santana didn't know it yet, but Brittany was starting to fall for her.

The two girls walked up to the large building, only to be met with a security guard. He was quite large, with a white beard, and a bald head. His face was angry and mean, it was clear he didn't like to be disturbed.

"Um excuse me sir? This is Brittany Susan Pierce, the hospital called and said that she would be checking in." The guard nodded and opened the door, not taking his eyes off of Santana. Brittany hugged her waist, obviously nervous.

Once they went inside, Brittany and Santana were surprised of what they saw. Kids and teens, ranging from 5-18 were scattered around, watching television, playing board games, reading, talking. It seemed like a friendly place and Santana was happy and relieved that Brittany would be safe.

The security checked Brittany's bags and made sure they had all of her medications. Brittany was shown her room, and Santana was given some time to stay and help her organize her belongings. Brittany's room was fairly small, but large enough to be comfortable. She had the room all to herself because her roommate had just checked out. The dresser stood in one corner of the room, the bed adjacent to that, and a bookshelf on the opposite side.

Even though everything appeared to be going well so far, Santana was still worried about some of the people that Brittany could meet. What if one of these kids were dangerous? Most of them were orphans, but a majority had just gotten out from Juvenile Detention. What if Brittany made friends with the wrong person and they ended up hurting her? Santana was probably just over thinking everything. Besides, she could keep an eye on Brittany during visiting hours anyway.

"Okay Britt, I helped you unpack, but I think I have to go now. It's almost 5pm and visiting hours are almost over," Santana sighed.

"Oh please don't go Santana!" Brittany cried.

"I have to. I have no other choice. I'm sorry."

"But what if no one likes me? What if I have no friends? You're my only friend..." Brittany started to cry. Santana shook her head and stepped closer to Brittany.

"You're very sweet Brittany; the sweetest girl I've ever met. You'll make lots of friends."

A couple days passed and Brittany was miserable. No one talked to her because she was labeled as "the crazy girl that has panic attacks and doesn't know anything." Her only friend was Santana. She talked to her on the phone (even though her phone calls were monitored), she played games with her when she visited and sometimes Santana was allowed to sit in on some of her therapy sessions. However, Brittany's feelings towards Santana were changing. There was this unknown feeling in the pit of Brittany's stomach that was foreign to her. Love.

One day, Brittany was sitting at a table, shuffling a deck of playing cards by herself, when a young man approached her.

"May I sit?" He asked, looking Brittany directly in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess," Brittany responded shyly.

"The name's Riley." The boy extended his arm out to Brittany and she shook his hand.

"My name's Brittany," Brittany smiled. She couldn't believe someone would actually want to talk to her. She was a_ freak. _

_"_Why are you sitting by yourself?" he asked. She didn't respond, she just kept looking down, avoiding eye contact. "Are you shy? I was too when I first came here. That was about 5 years ago."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was polite to say hello," he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why are you talking to a freak like me?" Brittany said, still looking down.

"I don't think you're a freak. I think you're misunderstood. You were in an accident right? Lost your memory?"

"Yes." Brittany said, finally looking up at Riley.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you," Riley smiled, exposing his teeth. He was a very cute boy, with dark curly hair and green eyes that sparkled in the light. His freckles made him look innocent and playful. His friendly smile made Brittany feel warm.

"Thank you," She smiled back.

"You have very pretty eyes," Riley spoke. Brittany blushed at the compliment, her cheeks turning red.

"You do too. I love Santana's eyes. They're perfect," Brittany covered her mouth after what she just exposed.

"Who's Santana?" Riley asked with a puzzled face.

"My...My...My best friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany and Riley sat and talked for hours, bonding and creating a friendship. They would sit in the living room at a small card table, and eat cookies and drink milk after dinner. Sometimes, Riley snuck into Brittany's room late at night and read to her. They were like two peas in a pod. Santana often got jealous of how much time they spent together when she visited, but she could understand how Brittany wanted a friend who could relate to what she was going through. She was glad that Brittany made a friend who made Brittany smile and laugh, and just be happy for once. Because, In Santana's mind, Brittany deserved to be.

"Riley, we're close friends right? We've been talking for about a month now and you still haven't told me about why you're here," Brittany blurted out one day while playing cards.

"Oh. Well it's kind of personal. I don't know I me-"

"You can tell me anything, you can trust me," Brittany interrupted. She reached out and touched Riley's hand, who in return smiled.

"Well, my dad was an alcoholic. He would drink everyday, all day. He got fired from work for drinking on the job, and from the moment, he couldn't stop. He would leave the house at 9 am and go to bar until 2 am. So U stayed home with my mother. My mother, god bless her soul, she was weak. She had cancer, and we couldn't afford treatment so she suffered a lot. She worked at a hair salon but when she got very sickly, she had to quit and we were living on welfare." Riley paused for a second, catching his breath and wiping tears from his cheek. "When my dad...came home he would beat my mom and I. I came into school with a black eye once and I lied and said I fell down some stairs. They didn't believe me because I lived in a one story house," Riley laughed. Brittany squeezed Riley's hand as he kept talking. "I felt the worst for my mom. She was dying and this drunk...bastard was beating her to death. I would cry in my room all day. I started skipping school, just to take care of her. Then, one night my dad came home early, and he was very drunk. He found my mother and started beating the shit out of her. I watched from the corner, sobbing, praying to god that she would be okay. He started choking her, I could hear her screaming for help but her voice was muffled. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. So, I ran to my parent's room and straight to my father's safe. I grabbed his pistol and sprinted to my father and mother. Her face was turning blue and purple, her life was getting taken out of her. I took the gun and aimed right at my father...and I...I pulled the trigger. He fell down. Dead. I killed my father. I ran over to my mother but it was too late. She was already dead. I was 14."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Riley! I had no idea of how much you had been through," Brittany put her face in her hands.

"It's okay Britt. I didn't get charged with his murder because they concluded it as self defense. But both of my parents are dead. They sent me here, and I've been here ever since. I've been through at least 5 years of therapy and counseling and I'm actually starting to heal, so that's good I guess."

"Do you think you'll ever forget about it?" Brittany asked.

"No, probably not. I go visit my mom's grave every month. Not my dad though, he deserves to burn in hell." Brittany got up from her seat and walked over to Riley. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Riley didn't want the blonde girl to let go. He felt safe and warm in her arms. Brittany released after a few seconds and walked back over to chair to sit down. After a few minutes of silence, Riley finally spoke.

"Britt, can I ask you something?" Riley asked nervously.

"Of course Rye! You can ask me anything!" Riley smiled at her nickname for him.

"We're close friends right?"

"The closest. Why?"

"So I can tell you anything?"

"Anything," Brittany answered.

"Well, I like this girl. She has golden blonde hair that shines in sun, blue eyes that sparkle like the Mediterranean Sea, and this amazing heart. She makes me laugh and smile, even though sometimes it feels like I'm physically incapable of doing so. She's perfect, and I think I love her," Riley blushed, his freckles wrinkling up as he scrunched his nose.

"She sounds amazing! I would love to meet her!" Brittany said, totally oblivious.

"Britt, I'm talking about you!" Riley laughed and shook his head. Brittany's mouth formed an "O" and her face was in total shock. "Brittany, will you go out with me?"

"No." Brittany replied quickly. Riley's smile slowly faded into a frown.

"Wait. What?"

"Listen, Riley, you are very special to me. You're my only friend here, and you're my best friend. But, I like someone else." Brittany frowned.

"Who?" Riley looked confused. Brittany only talked to him and Santana. Santana.

"I don't know if I can say.."

"Santana! You like Santana!" Riley yelled and jumped up from his chair, a huge grin on his face.

"Keep your voice down, everyone will hear you!" Brittany shushed him.

"I should have known. You're always smiling at her and laughing at everything she says. You're like a puppy, that always follows her around."

"It's that obvious?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Yes, it really is. Don't worry I won't tell her."

"Please don't. I'm so confused myself. I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling, in the pit of my stomach. I just...I want to kiss her every time I see her face. It's like my heart swells with...with-"

"With love," Riley answered. "You love your best friend, Brittany."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand. Why are you leaving?" Brittany looked confused as she started to cry.

"I told you, I'm 18 now, I can't stay here anymore. I'm not a minor anymore so they have to release me." Riley looked down, ignoring Brittany as he crammed shirts and pairs of jeans into a suitcase.

"But...Where will you go?" Brittany sat on the bed slowly.

"Somewhere. Far away," Riley replied. Brittany was concerned. Riley had no more family, no other friends besides her, and no place to live. She didn't want him just sleeping on the streets, or in trashcans.

"You can't go. You have no family, or friends. You have nothing." Brittany said worriedly.

"Gee, thanks Britt."

"I didn't mean it like that," Brittany apologized. "I meant, you need someone to take care of you. You don't have a place to sleep or anything. How can you live by yourself?"

"I'll find a way. I can take care of myself." Riley fumbled with his suitcase, placing it on the ground. "I'll find a job, make some money, try to go to community college, and try to survive. It's a tough world out there, but you have to stay strong."

"You're the strongest person I know, Riley." Riley smiled and looked away from Brittany. "What's your dream?" She asked.

"My dream? Dreams aren't real. They're just a load of garbage, designed to make you feel better about yourself. What they really are is, a waste of brain space."

"You don't have a dream?" Brittany smiled and reached for Riley's hand but he pulled away.

"Nope. And I never will either. I have to focus on reality, not fantasy."

"I think dreams are what fills your heart. Everyone is destined for something, and everyone has a dream. Yes, maybe you won't achieve your goals, but that doesn't mean you can't stride for greatness." Riley nodded and reached for Brittany's hand and grasped it.

"What's your dream, Brittany?"

"I want Santana to love me," Brittany answered. Her eyes glimmered with hope as she squeezed Riley's hand.

"She probably already does."

"You think so?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes. You really are a great friend Brittany! I promise you that I will always be here for you, and protect you from any evil that comes your way. You're special to me, Britt. You're my only friend." Riley began to cry, as tears dripped down his cheeks. Brittany's heart melted as she stared at the miserable boy. Brittany scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. She held his head to her chest and tightly embraced Riley.

"Oh Riley, you're my best friend too. You've helped me so much in the past couple of months. I can't believe I found you. I was dying. I needed help, and there you were, with arms opened wide. I will always love you as a brother, and I will find you. Wherever you may be, I'll find you." Tears rolled down Brittany's face as her eyes became puffy.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They heard footsteps in the hallway and pulled away fast. Quickly, they wiped away their tears as a nurse stepped in and asked for Riley.

"Your taxi is here," She smiled sadly. Riley stood up from the bed and waved goodbye to Brittany. Brittany couldn't take it, she couldn't lose him. The nurse walked Riley out to the front, suitcase in hand, and Brittany lightly sobbing.

"NO! Don't go! Please!" Brittany broke down as she saw Riley walk up to the taxi. She began to run after him, but then a couple security guards held her back as she wailed. "No, let me go! LET ME GO! NO!" Brittany swung at the officers until she got tired and the taxi sped away, leaving dust. Brittany retreated to her room, laid on her bed, and cried all night.

* * *

Santana was stressed and on the verge of pulling her hair out. In the past couple of weeks, she had fights with her parents every single night about waiting until Brittany was better, to attend college. They disagreed and made their opinion very clear. Santana was conflicted. She knew she wanted to go with Brittany to New York, but her parents were driving her insane.

"I don't get it, Quinn. They know I love her," Santana spoke into the phone. "They're just being so unfair." She paced around in her room, twirling her hair anxiously.

"I get it, Santana. Maybe, they're just afraid you're putting your own dreams aside to deal with Brittany and her mental state," Quinn spoke into the phone.

Santana thought for a minute. Her dreams were Brittany. Not some stupid school, or some singing career. She only longed for Brittany's love.

"Quinn, I'm getting Brittany back. And I'm doing it now."


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany had been in the mental facility for at least 8 months, and she was gearing up to head home. The doctor said she was ready to leave that weekend, and as imagined, Santana was as happy as could be. They grew to become best friends over the 8 months, however, neither of them could reveal their true feelings for eachother. Santana was afraid that Brittany would become scared or not reciprocate those feelings. Brittany, on the other hand, was nervous of Santana not loving her because of how sick she is. Her memory hadn't come back yet, and not knowing her past freaked Brittany out.

It was Friday, the day before they planned for Brittany to leave. Santana helped Brittany pack her suitcase and clean up her room. She could tell that Brittany missed Riley, it was evident. She always had a sad smile, and her eyes were always gloomy. It was almost impossible for Santana to not want to hold her and rock her back and forth.

"San, what are we going to do when I get out of here?" Brittany pondered. Santana stopped folding Britt's shirt and turned to look her in the eyes.

"Oh. Well, I have to go to college, because I've been holding it off for months." Brittany nodded and sat down on the bed next to Santana.

"But what about me?" Brittany wondered. She became worried and scared that she would have no where to go, with nothing to do. She wanted a future, a career, a romance.

"Well, since you finished High School, with the help of a tutor, you can come with me to New York. I already told your parents. They trust me to take care of you, and watch over you as you try to get a job and learn how to be an adult." Santana smiled as she put her hand on Brittany's lap. She was waiting for her to push it off, but she never did.

"You would really let me come with you to New York?" Brittany's face lite up and her eyes glistened for the first time in months.

"Of course I would, Britt! You're my best friend." Brittany's smile dropped. 'There's that word again, best friend,' She thought.

"Wow, Santana, that's great! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Santana moved in to hug Brittany, catching her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held tightly. Brittany hugged back, recognizing Santana's scent. She smelled like fruit, and vanilla. Brittany loved her smell. She felt at home in Santana's arms. She knew that this was where she was meant to be. Brittany knew it was time to tell her. "Santana, I have to tell you something."

Santana's blood rushed to her head, and her heart started to thump faster in her rib cage. "Okay, Britt. You can tell me anything," Santana managed to smile even though she was so nervous.

"Santana, we've become best friends over the past 8 months, right?" Santana nodded and Brittany continued. "And we've become very close, and I feel this connection with you that I've never felt with anyone before. It's this feeling inside me, and for once it isn't pain. It's love. I love you, Santana Maria Lopez." Brittany smiled waiting for Santana's response.

Santana's smile grew into a grin, as she realized Brittany had fallen in love with her again. Her girl, loved her again. Everything was falling into place. Brittany moved in closer to Santana and captured her lips with her own. Brittany suddenly remembered the taste of Santana's lips. The salty yet sweet taste that drove Brittany wild for more. Santana moaned quietly as they broke apart.

Before Brittany could actually go home, the doctor needed to run a few more tests to make sure she didn't catch any diseases while in the facility. He called Santana back after the examination was concluded:

"So, how did she do?" Santana crossed her arms and tapped her foot nervously.

"Well, her blood stream seems to be normal, and her mental state is improving. However, when we did the CAT scan we did notice some irregularities."

"Irregularities? How?"

"In her left lobe, we found what seems to be a tumor."


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

I will be on hiatus for a couple of weeks until I sort out some personal issues and finish school work.

I'm also going on vacation soon!

Thank you for your understanding!

Love ya! 3

-Nicole


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait. Did you just say a tumor...?" Santana asked in disbelief, tears starting to swell in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did. It could be a side effect from the accident, but we don't really know for sure."

"So, Brittany..has..cancer?" Santana managed to croak out before becoming dizzy and sitting down. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"That's what it looks like. However, we caught it early so we should be able to remove it before it grows any larger. I understand she's going with you to New York?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yes, I was planning on taking her with me."

"Well, luckily, we have a great cancer treatment hospital there, and I have already contacted the head and notified them of her arrival."

"Wait. Britt has to stay in a hospital? I don't want her to be by herself. I don't want her to suffer any more than she already has. It's torture," Santana started to sob.

"No, no, of course not! Brittany can be escorted there for check ups, treatments and consolations. The doctor there says she wants to start a surgery soon. That way, we can prevent the tumor from growing."

Santana eased back into her chair and started breathing normally again. "Oh. Thank god! So, I can just take her to meet with the doctors?"

"Yes, that would be perfectly acceptable," the doctor led Santana to the door. Brittany was outside the door, crying, due to the doctor's explanations of her reoccurring headaches. She couldn't believe this was happening. 'First I lose all of my memory and next the thing I know, I have a tumor in my brain!?' She broke down in Santana's arms. Santana cooed and rubbed Brittany's back in circles, trying her best to calm her down.

Santana helped Brittany carry her bags out to the car, Brittany waving goodbye to all the faculty and people she'd met over the months. She was sad to go but also relieved. She was going to live in New York City, with the love of her life. Even though thoughts of the tumor swirled around in her head, Brittany wouldn't let that get her down. Every time Santana kissed her forehead or put her hand on her thigh, she felt so calm and tranquil.

Once the car was packed with Brittany's suitcases and bags, Brittany and Santana hopped into the driver and passenger seat, gearing up to leave. Brittany looked back at the mental facility, remembering all of the things she had experienced there. She remembered her one true friend she met there, Riley. He was one of the nicest and sweetest people she had met. He left. He was somewhere around the world, on his own. Brittany worried about him and if he was okay. He could never leave her mind..

Santana pulled away from the building, Brittany lightly sobbing as they drove away. Brittany wiped her tears and put on a brave face.

"New York City, here we come!"


End file.
